Play Ball
by Ivorycat
Summary: Jess moves to LA and ends up as the coach to an all girls baseball team. There's one catch, though. The girls are only six years old! Please read and review to see if Jess survives.
1. Chapter 1 LA Bound

                                                     **PLAY BALL**

NOTE: I don't own these Gilmore Girls characters but I do love the show so much.

A/N: This takes place six years after season three of Gilmore Girls. I felt badly that Jess's spin-off series got cancelled so I decided to give him one. I hope you enjoy.

                                                       CHAPTER 1

          The late morning was bright and sunny, perfect weather. Jess drove down the streets of LA, the shining sun bouncing off his shades, glancing at the passing sights he saw. The twenty-four-year-old parked in front of a large building, glancing back at his black and silver Volvo, which was awfully large for one person but had been of low cost.

          Jess, gathering his suitcases, headed into the building, heading towards the second floor. He knocked on apartment 2B. A tall African American appeared at the door, a friendly expression on his face. He looked to be no older than his early thirties.

"Jess, hey," the man greeted. "Right on time. It's good to see you again."

"Punctual," Jess said dryly. "Always has been my thing. Good to see you, too, Mr. Heron."

"Nope, none of the formal stuff," the man smiled. "It's Rick."

"OK..." Jess trailed a little. "_Rick_."

"Come on," Rick guided, heading for the stairs that led to the top floor, the third. "The movers delivered your furniture about an hour ago."

          Jess sighed, silently thanking his uncle, Luke, for the help on getting the furniture. It would have been nearly impossible for Jess to buy the furniture and a car. Luckily he had a couple months salary left from working in Connecticut for half of a year.

          Rick opened the door to Jess's apartment, 3C, giving him his new keys as Jess went inside, the two men saying their see you laters as they went their separate ways.

          Jess walked through the apartment, carrying his luggage. His living room furniture had been scattered about, as if the movers thought that was the way Jess would want it. Jess figured he would change it later, much later.

          The dining room seemed to be only a little less larger than the living room. Jess couldn't understand why he had gotten an apartment with a dining room. What was the point? He had no plans to invite the queen of England over for tea and crumpets. The look on Jess's face at the peach colored walls read a mixture of annoyance and tiredness.

          When Jess finally made it to the bedroom he tossed his stuff down lazily and collapsed on the bed. It had taken him, or what he thought was, forever to get to Los Angeles with his car. Things had just been to tiresome and Jess released a contented sigh as he shut his eyes.

          A couple hours later, going into afternoon, Jess's eyes opened again, his stomach suddenly taking over his entire body as he realized that it had been over six hours since he had eaten breakfast.

          Grabbing his keys, Jess left the apartment, climbing into his car and driving off in search of any nearby restaurant. As he drove along he noticed it; a large convenience store. Jess entered and bought all eatable grocery items, ending up with enough to last him at least a couple of weeks yet he felt like cooking nothing.

          After dropping the food off at the apartment Jess spotted a pizzeria called the Spicy Meatball and ordered a large spaghetti meal, as the restaurant served several Italian meals.

          As Jess ate, which was very greedily, he thought about all the stressed that had been involved with moving. Even so the hardest part of coming to LA hadn't even started yet. That day would seem like nothing compared to what was coming the next day.

A/N: This beginning chapter is really short. I just wanted to set you guys up for a good beginning. Oh, and could someone please tell me what color Jess's eyes are? I can't seem to tell.


	2. Chapter 2 Coach Jess

 **PLAY BALL**

NOTE: I don't own these Gilmore Girls characters but I do love the show so much.

A/N: This takes place six years after season three of Gilmore Girls. I felt badly that Jess's spin-off series got cancelled so I decided to give him one. I hope you enjoy.

                                                       CHAPTER 2

          Jess awoke the following morning, the bitter taste of morning breath in his mouth. He took his time showering in the cramped bathroom, changing into a pair of jeans and what he hoped was a "professional, stiff neck" type shirt.

          When Jess prepared his small breakfast he noted how the kitchen seemed to be the best part of the apartment, considering how large it was, much better than the bathroom. It was ironic since Jess had hated to prepare food back at Luke's diner.

          After what Jess hoped would be a very, _very_ long ride he parked his car in front of a small school, reading above the double doors the following: Linwood Elementary School for Young Ladies.

          With a large sigh, Jess headed towards the double doors before immediately stopping in his tracks. He turned to leave, anxiety rushing through him, then turned back, but started to leave again. Jess's debate of whether to go in or not was soon interrupted by a janitor opening one of the double doors, a garbage bag in his hand.

"You looking for somebody?" the janitor asked Jess.

"Uh, no. I'm-I'm good," the twenty-four-year-old replied before finally going into the building.

Jess glanced down the halls of the first floor, school related banners and bulletin boards hung everywhere. When Jess passed the library to get to the office his stomach turned a little at the sight of a long paper book worm wearing glasses above the library's entrance.

          In the office Jess walked up to the principal, Donald Harris, who was talking to what looked like a gym teacher from the whistle around his neck and the clipboard in his hand.

"Hey, excuse me?" Jess greeted.

"Mr. Mariano," Principal Harris smiled, quickly recognizing the young man. "Hi. It's good to see you again."

"You, too," Jess said softly, trying to be sincere. "So can we just jump right into it? I want to start work."

"Oh, of course." Harris turned to the gym teacher he was talking to. "Coach Stone, why don't you introduce Mr. Mariano to his class?"

"Sure." Coach Stone looked at Jess. "Follow me."

          Jess just shrugged and followed the coach into the largest gym of the school where a gathering of girls, no older than seven years old, all sat on the bleachers, most looking bored to tears.

The coach, followed by Jess walked up to them. "Hi, girls," Stone greeted with a warm smile.

"Hi, Coach Stone," all girls returned the greeting simultaneously.

The coach gestured towards Jess. "Say hello to your new gym coach, Mr. Mariano." As Jess paled a little the older coach patted his shoulder. "They're all yours." With that Coach Stone handed Jess his attendance book, which had been lying on the gym floor. "Oh, and here." He handed Jess a whistle tied on a string. "You'll need it. Trust me." The coach left the gym after that.

          Jess, turned back to his what was apparently his class, and slipped on the whistle, resisting the urge to sigh. He looked the girls over, all ten of them; half were kindergarten, the other half first grade.

"All right," Jess started. "First off, as you heard, my name's Mr. Mariano." All of the girls stared at him blankly. "You know what? Forget that. I'm Coach Jess."

"Hi, Coach Jess," they all greeted, most cheerfully.

"OK," Jess said to himself before mumbling, "That's a start." He turned to his attendance book, opening it. "When I call your name just say here or something." He started with, "Annie."

A small "Here," was heard.

"Melony," Jess started reciting the names, getting a here from all of them. "Melony, Susan, Dorothy, Ruth, Kathy—"

"I'm here!" a little blonde girl with blue eyes said, raising her hand.

"That's good," Jess nodded, amusing the child then went back to his attendance. "Ellen—"

A red haired girl cried out out, "I'm right here!"

Jess held his ear a little at the loud tone. "Gotcha." Jess finished off the names with, "Amy, Rosa..." There was no reply from the name Rose. "Rosa? Hello! Rosa?"

          All of the girls who had been called turned to look at a short girl with _long_ brown hair, who sat in the middle of all of them, the only one who hadn't said a word. When she noticed all of the eyes on her, she buried her nose deeper into her book.

"Rose?" Jess asked towards the girl. She nodded, still staring down at her book. "OK. Next time I call your name say here or raise your hand or something like that. All right?" Rosa nodded her reply, still hiding her face.

          After attendance Jess went over a few things for the class; like saying what different activities they would be doing but, more than anything, baseball. He also went over a few rules and how he would be pretty easy going about everything. Little did the girls know that Coach Jess had pretty much written a speech especially for that day, which was the reason he had not collapsed from not knowing what to do.

A/N: Fair warning is that I know very little about baseball so you guys will just have to bare with me. Also if any of you know anything about baseball or whatever please share your knowledge with me. I need it. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3 Practice Makes Not So Perfect

**PLAY BALL**

NOTE: I don't own these Gilmore Girls characters but I do love the show so much.

A/N: This takes place six years after season three of Gilmore Girls. I felt badly that Jess's spin-off series got cancelled so I decided to give him one. I hope you enjoy.

                                                       CHAPTER 3

          The next day, Wednesday, Jess led his team of girls out to the school playground, sitting all ten of them on the long bench that stood near the small baseball diamond. Jess turned to his team, all wearing their school colors gym uniform of red shorts and white t-shirts.

"All right," Jess started off, glad that he had already done attendance. "Today we're going to try to organize the team. It's the first practice so we first need a name. Does anybody have any ideas?"

Names were called from random girls, most girlier or goofier than others. Some of the names included the following: Glittering horse, pink roses, the kitties, ice cream heads, and so on.

Jess looked completely dismayed. Did _any_ of these girls actually read once in a while? Then his attention floated over to Rosa, who, once again, had a book in her hand. Jess skimmed the cover of it before turning back to his team.

"We got a name," he announced. "Red Wolves."

          The other girls all looked around at each other, wondering where he had gotten the idea. Rosa glanced at her book cover, realizing that there was, indeed, a picture of a red colored wolf on it. She smiled up softly at Jess, who winked at her.

          Jess announced that it was time to play. He called for the first graders, Kathy, Melony, Susan, Ruth, and Amy to all go out into the field. The kindergartners, Ellen, Annie, Dorothy, Helen, and Rosa, all had to take turns to bat so the five of them still sat on the bench.

"Who wants to swing first?" Jess asked, picking up the wooden baseball he had brought out.

"I do!" Ellen cried, jumping up from the bench enthusiastically.

"Fine," Jess shrugged and handed the bat over to her. Ellen held it with shaky hands, as if she had just had a lot of sugar or something. "Easy," Jess instructed, taking the girl's hands and making them hold still. "Just take it easy and swing."

          Jess gestured for Kathy, the pitcher, to throw the ball. She did as he gestured and sent the ball so fast pass Ellen that the red haired girl didn't have a chance to even move the bat.

Jess whistled to himself in admiration before looking at Ellen. "Hey, almost," he said then turned to Kathy. "Nice toss."

"I know," Kathy smiled smugly from where she stood on the pitcher's mound.

Jess turned to Ellen once again. "You up for it again?" he asked.

"Sure!" Ellen replied, enthusiasm clearly running all through her body.

          After Kathy tossed the ball at Ellen a couple more times, her incredible pitching skill too much for the red headed girl, it was time for a new batter to be chosen.

          Soon all four of the first kindergarten girls had gotten a chance to bat, some better than others, and there was only one more girl left to bat before the kindergartners went out to the field to give the first graders a chance to bat.

"Rosa," Jess called, getting no reply.

          Rosa sat as quiet as a mouse from where she sat on the bench, so involved in her book that she hadn't even been watching the practice.

Jess, with a sigh, made his way over to her and knelt down to where she sat on the bench. "Rosa," he said softly. "You're up." Once again he got no response so he gently took the book out of Rosa's little hands, startling her.

"Huh?" Rosa whimpered lightly.

"Sorry," Jess apologized. "But it's your turn to bat. You gotta learn to listen," he said, thinking back to the attendance fiasco.

"I'm s-sorry," the brown haired girl stumbled over her words. "I didn't mean it."

Jess stared at her strangely for a moment before nodding his head and saying, "It's OK. Just go out there and play."

          Rosa slowly slid off the bench and picked up the abandoned baseball near the batter's area. As Kathy swung her famous swing the ball went right pass Rosa, the six-year-old not even bothering to move her wrist, let alone the bat.

"That's OK," Jess called. "We'll try again." He turned to Kathy and gestured for her to throw again.

Kathy tossed the ball but, once again, Rosa did not move, just stood frozen. On the third toss from Kathy the ball bounced off Rosa's bat a little but she still did not move an inch.

Jess suddenly blew his whistle for the first time since he had gotten it. "That's enough, Kathy." He looked around at his team. "All right, switch."

          The kindergartners ran out to the field, the first graders batting. Rosa handed the bat over to Annie, who was up for bat first then went over to Jess, who was busy watching his team.

"E-excuse me?" Jess looked down at Rosa. "Can I have my book back, please?"

Jess glanced at his right hand and realized he still held Rosa's book. "I need you to pay attention to the practice right now, OK?" he told her.

Rosa nodded, looking down in shame. "I'm sorry," she uttered before heading over to sit under a tree.

"Coach Jess!" Jess looked over at Kathy, who was next to bat after Annie. "Rosa needs to be in the field with the others."

Jess shook his head, looking over at Rosa. The girl seemed so still and quiet. Jess didn't exactly have major experience with little kids but he was pretty sure they showed enthusiasm or interest or _some_thing. Rosa was just so vague and small voiced; like she wasn't a real person.

"Don't worry about it," Jess said, turning his attention back to Kathy. "Just do what you have to do."

Kathy rolled her eyes in a childish way but didn't say anything.

          After practice had ended Jess stayed on the playground, glad that recess wouldn't start for a while. He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and immediately took one of the nicotine sticks out, lighting it.

"Hey, you looking for this thing known as solitude?" Jess looked up at Coach Stone. "Or do you mind the company?"

Jess put his cigarette between his left pointer and middle finger. "I haven't been alone all day." He blew smoke from his mouth as he spoke. "So why not?"

Stone sat down next to Jess. "How' re things working out with your girls?"

"Crazy," Jess whispered, puffing at his cigarette again. "In one word that is."

"Things can be known for crazy around here," Coach Stone concurred.

"Noted," Jess said, resting the fingers that held his cigarette on his thigh. "They're good girls, just... kind of weird."

Stone chuckled, "You noticed that, too, huh?"

"Little bit," Jess replied, blowing smoke. "Especially that kid, Rosa."

"Little Rose Brookes?" Jess nodded his reply. "Sweet little thing, isn't she? As cute as she wants to be, too."

"How can you tell anything about her?" Jess pointed out. "I mean, come on. The kid doesn't say two words and she's like some kind of freakish popsical during practice."

"Rosa's not much for talking; more of a reader. You know?"

Jess nodded. He definitely understand that. "Yeah, but it's still kind of weirds me out."

"Rosa's a puzzle to all of us," Coach Stone nodded. "But, hey, she's a good kid, just shy."

Jess finished off his cigarette and tossed it off into a nearby garbage.  He said, "Once again, noted."

A/N: I have this story very much planned out but if you guys have any suggestions or ideas you want to share then please tell me. Reviews very much welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4 The Mind of a Rosa

**PLAY BALL**

NOTE: I don't own these Gilmore Girls characters but I do love the show so much.

A/N: This takes place six years after season three of Gilmore Girls. I felt badly that Jess's spin-off series got cancelled so I decided to give him one. I hope you enjoy.

                                                        CHAPTER 4

          The next day came and the Red Wolves had another practice. Since most of the girls had been tardy Jess had to wait for them all to come out to the baseball diamond before he called attendance.

Jess went down the names as he usually did but when he called, "Rosa," no answer came.

          Jess sat his attendance book down, figuring that the little brown haired girl would be reading again. He glanced towards the bench where his team sat lined up but did not see Rosa where she usually sat the end.

"Did Rosa come to school today?" Jess asked the other girls.

"Uh huh," Ellen replied to him in her usual energetic way.

Kathy raised her hand enthusiastically and said, "Coach Jess, let me do Rosa's job! I'm better than her; I can do anything."

          Even though the child was arrogant Jess had to admit that Kathy seemed to be the best player on the entire team; a good pitcher and batter.

"All right," Jess sighed lazily. "Kathy, you fill in Rosa."

          The girls ran out to where they were supposed to stand around the baseball diamond. Jess sat on the bench, watching the practice, seeing that the girls really did seem to know what they were doing, especially Kathy.

          When school let out that day Jess wondered into the teacher's lounge, not expecting to see four other teachers in there. He did not seem to mind; the other teachers didn't really seem to notice the new guy, which Jess was.

          Jess slid the coffee pot out from under the maker and sniffed it, making a face at how it had nothing on Luke's coffee. Nonetheless, Jess poured himself a mug of it and immediately gulped it down as if it were cold medicine.

          A female teacher looked up at Jess and smiled at him, seeing the look of disgust he had over the coffee. The teacher stood and went up to him.

"Hi." Jess turned to see a tall, brunette teacher looking at him. "I'm Diane." She held out a hand.

Jess gave it a quick shake. "I'm Jess... new guy."

"I noticed," Diane smiled at him. "You're the new coach for the younger children aren't you?"

"Yeah," Jess nodded.

"Cute kids, aren't they?"

"Good girls," Jess had to agree. "I'm only having a problem out of one."

"Who would that be?" Diane asked.

"Her name's Rosa Brookes," Jess replied.

"Rosa?" Diane smiled again at the name. "She is such an adorable little girl, so quiet, though."

"So absent, too," Jess muttered, taking another sip of the coffee and making another face.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind," Jess said, shaking his head. Diane shrugged and went to sit on the couch in the room. Before Jess turned to leave he took hold of the coffee pot once more and quietly poured it into the sink; he then left out.

          Jess dangled his keys around his fingers as he walked out to his car, which he had parked in front of the school. Before he unlocked the car Jess caught the sight of the bushes that stood right outside the school rustling. It was odd as there was absolutely no breeze in the air.

          Rosa peeked a head out of the bushes and started to tip off, her book bag on her back. Jess could not believe the girl; did she get stranger every day? He made his way over to her, tapping her on the back of the head.

Rosa jumped back a mile and looked up at him, holding her heart and panting lightly. "You scared me," she whispered.

"Sorry," Jess apologized defensively. "What are you doing walking around out here? You should have missed the bus like an hour ago."

"I... I..." Rosa stumbled her words, her voice croaking. "I... I just... I... I'm." Jess stared down at her, waiting on an answer. What came out of Rosa's mouth was quite surprising. "I tried to catch the bus and I almost did. When I got really, really close the clouds got super big; then, instead of rain, they blew out a _lot_ of wind." Rosa spun around a little blowing from her mouth to illustrate her point. "They blew me all around the school and then I fell in the bushes." She finished the story with that.

          Jess raised an eyebrow at her, feeling a weird duo of emotions. The child wasn't exactly publisher worthy but the story had been pretty creative; probably from her excessive reading. Of course, Jess had not believed a single word of it, even if it had entertained him greatly.

"Uh huh," he finally responded. "Well, wind or no, I think your family is worried about you. Right?"

"Maybe," Rosa whispered, looking down at her white sneakers.

"Who do you live with?" Jess asked, mostly making conversation.

Rosa looked up at him, her eyes now filled with interest. "My aunt."

"Your aunt?"

"Yes. She's married to my Uncle Danny but Uncle Danny doesn't live with us."

"Oh, really?" Jess questioned with interest. "Why not?"

"He flies planes," Rosa explained simply.

"A pilot you mean?"

"Uh huh. He does it all the time but it's OK. He brings us the _bestest_ presents at Christmas time and he even knows Santa Claus because he's always going to the North Pole to help deliever all the toys and kids really, really, really like him, especially me."

Jess looked at her, amazed. The kid had to be the master of run-on sentences. "That sounds great," he said. "Anyway, let's get you home to your aunt."

Rosa fidgeted a little as she replied softly, "OK."

          Jess nodded and guided her to his car, opening the back seat for her. After getting the address from Rosa, Jess drove off, noticing how the girl remained quiet the whole time. When he finally parked Jess noticed that there were no houses around, only places of business. They had parked in front of a McDonald's.

"_This_ is where you live?" Jess asked incredulously.

"Yes," Rosa replied cheerfully. "My aunt works here at McDonald's. I can go in by myself. She'll be there."

Jess sighed a little and looked at in his rear view mirror. "Rosa, I think it'd be better if I took you to your house. Now where is it?"

"But I'm OK," Rosa argued.

"Where is it?" Jess repeated, ignoring her.

Rosa sighed, seeing that she was defeated, she told her gym teacher her true address.

          Jess drove off in the direction Rosa had named and parked in front of a real house. Jess figured that the six-year-old had been telling the truth this time.

"I'll walk you to the door," Jess told her.

Rosa just sat quietly, a pout forming on her adorable face.

          Inside a young blonde woman stood over an ironing board, furiously ironing away at a blouse, glancing at her watch several times. When she heard the doorbell go off she furiously headed for the front door, yanking it open.

"There you are," she started to shout at Rosa then noticed Jess and smiled. "Oh, hello."

"Uh, hi," Jess returned the greeting pretty dryly. "I'm Rosa's gym teacher. I was just taking her home. She missed her bus."

"Thank you," the woman said with forced sincerity. She pulled Rosa into the house. "You know Rosa is very careless that way."

"You must be her aunt," Jess said, ignoring the comment.

"Her aunt?" The woman raised a confused eyebrow. "I'm her mother."

"Oh, well, Rosa said—"

"You know Rosa just _loves_ to tell stories; she lives for it," Rosa's mother explained.

"Noted," Jess nodded. He looked down at Rosa. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow and on time."

Rosa just nodded her head slowly and miserably.

Jess turned and left.

          As soon as he was in his car Rosa's mother slammed the door to her house, a dangerous look on her face. Rosa could not face her mother's eyes, as they scared her far too much.

Ms. Brookes made her way over to the ironing board and started folding the blouse that had been on it. "I thought I told you to come right home after school." No reply came. "Didn't I?" Rosa's mother demanded.

"Yes," Rosa squeaked, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"So why did you disobey me?" Her mother asked, calmly yet angrily.

"I didn't mean to," Rosa uttered.

"Don't you feed me any of yours lies!" the blonde mother suddenly shouted, turning around. "All you do is lie, lie, lie! That's all you're good for."

Tears formed in Rosa's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"That's all you know to say," Ms. Brookes glared at her evilly. She took a deep breath and rested her hands on the ironing board. "All you do... is make me unhappy..."

Rosa's head shot up and her tears spilt over. "I'm sorry, Mommy. I don't mean to."

"Children who make their mothers unhappy... they have to pay the consequences."

Rosa immediately panicked and raced for the bathroom door. When she got to it she worked the knob furiously, trying hard to get it open.

"It's locked up," Ms. Brookes said, a crazed smirk forming across her face. Rosa turned and looked at her. "Your hiding days are over."

As her mother approached her Rosa's panic rose higher. "Mommy, no!" she yelled in a voice that rose high above her usual whispering tone. Her mother only got closer. "Mommy, don't! No, stop! I'll be good, I swear. Oh, God, Mommy, don't do it!" Rosa's plead screamed loud enough to be heard from town's over.

A/N: I know. The ending of this chapter is horrible. I've never written this kind of thing before so please no one yell at me, please? Reviews are very nice!


	5. Chapter 5 Batter up

PLAY BALL 

NOTE: I don't own these Gilmore Girls characters but I do love the show so much.

A/N: Thank you, guys, for all the reviews that I've gotten. Listen, I know what's going on with Rosa is kind of hard and totally depressing for everyone, especially me. You guys are going to have to bear with the plot a little, OK? Don't worry, though. Oh, and for some of you who do not know. Here is a little clarifying for the girls on Jess's team.

Kathy: Best player, first grader, blonde hair, and blue eyes.

Ellen: Energetic one, kindergartener, red hair, and blue eyes.

The other girls are Annie, Melony, Susan, Dorothy, Ruth, Helen, and Amy. I'm not using all of the girls, of course, but I would just like to point certain things out to you guys who might be confused.

                                                        CHAPTER 5

"Come on, Ruth!" Kathy shouted at the next practice. "Hit that ball in there."

Ruth, who was up for bat, shook her head and just held the bat in her hands tighter. When Dorothy, the kindergarten pitcher, tossed the ball Ruth's bat managed to smack it but did not send it going very far. Helen, another kindergartner on the field, caught the ball quickly, much to Ruth's dismay.

Jess clapped his hands a couple of times. "Hey, that's OK. You'll do better next time," he said to her, surprised at how the coaching thing had really gotten easier for him.

"No, it wasn't!" Kathy insisted, folding her arms.

Jess just gave her a side look, making the girl keep quiet, at least for the moment. "All right, switch," Jess ordered.

          As usual, the first graders stood from the bench and ran out to the field while the kindergartners raced out to sit down on the bench.

"We still have to work on a few ground rules," Jess began, picking up the abandoned bat. "First off—" He stopped abruptly when he saw Rosa standing in the doorway that led back into the school. "Hey, come on, Rosa!"

Rosa gasped at her name then looked over at Jess. "Oh," she realized softly, making her way back to the bench. "Sorry, Coach Jess," she apologized even softer.

Jess held out the bat to her and said, "I see you want to be up first."

"Huh?" Rosa immediately panicked. "N-no. I... I don't want to... um..."

Jess just gently put the bat in her hands. "Get out there," he ordered in his dry Jess like way.

Rosa whimpered slightly before going up to bat. Kathy, who had developed herself as main pitcher, swung her famous fast ball in Rosa's direction. Like before, the ball bounced off Rosa's bat but she did not try to hit it or even move the bat a little.

"Not _this_ again," Kathy said with a roll of her eyes, referring to Rosa's stone like movements.

"Sorry," Rosa whispered, sitting the bat down, assuming her turn was over.

"Hold it." All the girls turned to look at Jess. "Do it again," he said directly to Rosa.

"But, I... I can't," Rosa said quietly.

"Rosa," Jess stretched her name. "I said do it again."

"I can't," Rosa repeated herself louder.

"Can't?" Jess repeated. "No." He looked around at all of the girls. "That's the thing about our team. I don't _ever_ want to hear that you guys can't do something. It's just that you _won't_ do something that's the problem."

"But, Coach Jess, I really can't do it," Rosa insisted sadly.

Jess's had enough. "Then you have no business on this team," he said, getting a flash of memory, realizing that he had used the same tone Luke had when he had told Jess to leave.

Rosa panicked, trailing off. "I... I..."

"That's all you know to say." Rosa turned and looked at Kathy, who had a haughty look on her face. "I bet you can't even hit a ball. You suck, anyway."

"Kathy—" Jess started.

"Yes, I can," Rosa interrupted Jess, her voice small.

"Ha!" Kathy scoffed. "You can't even move the bat, _slug_ girl."

"Slug girl, slug girl, slug girl," most of the others began to chant. "Rosa's a slug girl."

"I am not!" Rosa suddenly shouted, surprising even herself.

"Why don't you prove it then?" Kathy challenged.

Rosa formed a determined look on her face and picked the bat up again. "Fine," she said darkly, once again surprising everyone.

What looked like a smile crossed Jess's handsome features.

          Susan, one of the first graders on the field, picked up the ball that had bounced off Rosa's bat and tossed it to Kathy. Kathy swung her arm back then sent the ball flying. Rosa suddenly cracked the ball so hard with the bat pieces of wood could have gone flying off. Everyone watched in awe as the ball went sailing, landing right outside the school's entrance.

Surprised himself, Jess broke the stunned silence. "Run, Rosa!" he shouted towards her. "Go to first base!"

          Rosa suddenly dropped the bat and did as she was told before one of the first graders could pick up the ball and tag her with it. The brown haired six-year-old slipped and slide into base, getting a cheer from the girls, even Kathy.

"Good job!" Jess called.

Rosa sat up with a groan and wince. "Ouch," she moaned.

Jess, concerned, ran out to her, kneeling down. "You OK?" he asked, keeping his voice far away from panic.

Jess was surprised that Rosa seemed to be holding her left arm instead of her leg, which should have been the thing that had gotten hurt.

"I'm OK," Rosa winced.

"You don't look OK," Jess said, reaching out for her left arm. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"No!" Rosa suddenly exclaimed defensively. "It's OK."

Jess managed to take her arm and look closely at it yet saw nothing. He then thought about it and pulled up her sleeve, revealing it to be partially bandaged. Jess looked at the strange wound, shocked.

Rosa pulled back her arm, looking away, embarrassed.

"W-what... I... what happened to you?" Jess stumbled.

"It was my fault," Rosa replied quickly. "I..." she thought of a quick story. "I was playing in the kitchen and I fell against our stove and... and... hot water was cooking and it fell and spilt on my arm really bad."

"Looks bad," Jess had to agree yet was suspicious of the child's story. "When did this happen?"

"Um... last week I think," Rosa told him, tugging her shirt sleeve down.

"Coach Jess!" Jess released a groan and looked over at Kathy. "Come on. We wanna play!"

"Let's play, let's play," Ellen sang, jumping up and down, her red hair flying around with her.

Jess sighed and decided to go back to the game, leaving Rosa to stay at home plate. "OK, girls," the twenty-four-year-old began. "Tomorrow, Saturday, is our first real game. I don't want you to overwork yourselves. Just, you know, beat the other guys." He received a large number of giggles from the girls.

          When the practice let out the Red Wolves ran back towards the school, laughing and talking about the game that would come the next day. Rosa, as well, headed inside, lagging behind.

"Hey, come back a minute," Jess called after her. Rosa looked back. "I need to talk to you for a minute."

Rosa released a slight whimper before going over to her gym teacher. "Y-yes?"

"Hey, it's all right." Jess guided her over to the bench where they both took a seat. "I just want to talk." Rosa nodded. "So, uh, how are you doin'?"

"OK," Rosa whispered.

"How's your _aunt_?" Jess asked, gently reminding her that he knew that story about the aunt had all been a big fairy tale.

Rosa smiled sheepishly. "My mom's OK."

Jess gestured towards Rosa's left arm. "What'd she think about that?"

"Oh." Rosa looked down at her arm. "Well, she gets really mad when I get too close to the stove." She looked up at Jess with a hint of a smile on her face. "You know what? When she gets _really_ mad her face gets really, really big and red and then smoke goes _boom_ out of here ears. One time she got so mad that the whole house just..."

"Just what?" Jess nudged in a whisper.

"Popped!" Rosa cried, shooting up, surprising Jess. "But that doesn't happen all the time," she added.

Jess nodded. "Yeah. My uncle, Luke, used to do that... a lot."

"I gotta go inside," Rosa rushed suddenly.

"Hold on a minute." She turned back to look at him. "If you ever need somebody to talk to, about _any_thing, then I'm always around, pretty much."

Rosa gave him a soft smile before turning and entering the school building.

A/N: Things will get more complicated before they get easier... or something like that. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6 Game Day

PLAY BALL 

NOTE: I don't own these Gilmore Girls characters but I do love the show so much.

A/N: Thank you, guys, for all the reviews that I've gotten. Listen, I know what's going on with Rosa is kind of hard and totally depressing for everyone, especially me. You guys are going to have to bear with the plot a little, OK? Don't worry, though. Oh, and for some of you who do not know. Here is a little clarifying for the girls on Jess's team.

Kathy: Best player, first grader, blonde hair, and blue eyes.

Ellen: Energetic one, kindergartener, red hair, and blue eyes.

The other girls are Annie, Melony, Susan, Dorothy, Ruth, Helen, and Amy. I'm not using all of the girls, of course, but I would just like to point certain things out to you guys who might be confused.

Warning: Like I've said before, I know very, very, _very_ little about baseball. Please don't be mad at me.

Replies to a few reviews: I know Jess being the coach on a baseball team seems completely and totally unrealistic for him but I didn't even come up with this story until I met my gym teacher. I swear that the man is an older version of Jess; totally lazy and really smart. I also know that if the girls in this story are in kindergarten and first grade then they would be playing t-ball. I know little about both t-ball and baseball so it goes either way. Can you guys go along with me here? Please? *Uses the big eyes look*

                                                        CHAPTER 6

          Jess, along with the help of Coach Stone, filed Jess's Red Wolves onto the bus the following morning, finding that they had several problems to deal with. Most of the situations were normal; like a girl having to go to the bathroom or leaving something behind and remembering it at the last minute.

"Exciting day, huh?" Coach Stone asked Jess as the last girl climbed into the bus, the light reflecting off his sunglasses.

"Oh, yeah," Jess agreed, stretching the word no.

          He could not help but worry about his team. The girls were good on the field, strangely good for kids their age, but they had not been in a real game before; it was their first as a team. Jess worried that they would lose faith or not be able to handle pressure. The whole thing caused casual churns in his stomach.

          Jess and Stone filed onto the bus then, seeing the driver needed to practically keep her ears stapled shut to get over the shouts of the ten girls that were on the bus.

"Hey, quiet down," Jess called out to his team.

          The girls immediately ignored him and just continued their loud talking. Jess clutched the whistle he had around his neck and blew a large breath into it, making it house loudly. The noise softened somewhat, causing a smile to spread to Coach Stone's face.

"I knew he'd learn," Stone said to himself with a smile.

          Jess made his way to the aisles of seats, all with a chattering girl. He went all the way to the back where Rosa sat, a book in hand; she looked really involved in it.

"Hey." Rosa, a little startled, looked up at Jess. "This seat taken?"

Rosa glanced around before replying to him mysteriously, "The invisible men. It's OK, though. I think they're gone right now."

          Jess gave her what he hoped would pass for a sweet smile and sat down next to her, once again, impressed with the child's imagination. He looked Rosa over, glancing at the red and white child sized baseball uniform she wore. A wolf design had been cut out of a pattern and sewn onto the tops of the uniforms.

"You ready for today?" Jess asked her.

"Uh huh," Rosa replied vaguely as she had gone back to her book.

Jess sighed, "Rosa." Her brown eyes floated over towards him. "It's OK if you're scared or, you know, a little freaked out." She stayed quiet. "Really, it is."

Rosa managed a smile, however weak it was. "Thanks, Coach Jess." She sighed faintly and rested her head on the seat.

"You sure you OK?" Jess asked with concern.

Rosa quickly nodded her head. "Yes. The invisible men like to put sleeping dust on me when I'm not looking."

"Oh, I've been there," Jess assured her. "The whole reading thing gives them a good chance."

Rosa nodded in agreement.

          The bus soon stopped, signaling that they had arrived at the nearby park Jess's team and the opponents would be playing in. The Red Wolves raced off the bus anxiously, followed by Jess and Coach Stone.

          Jess glanced over to see that the other team was also riding up in their bus. They, too, took no time coming out. From what Jess read on their shirts their team was known as the Hot Spots.

"How original," Jess thought to himself sarcastically.

A man with a navy blue baseball cap on his head walked up to wear Coach Stone and Jess stood. "Hey, I'm John Davis." He held out his hand. "You must be the coach of these girls here."

Jess held out his hand and started to say, "Yeah, I—"

John Davis took Stone's hand and shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Coach Davis said.

"Oh, I'm not the coach," Stone explained then gestured towards Jess. "I'm just here to help. Jess here is the coach."

"Oh," Coach Davis said with embarrassment in his voice. "Y-you're the coach?"

Jess shrugged, "That's what they call me. Here I thought it was just a fun nickname."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry but it's just that... how old are you, twenty two?"

"Twenty four," Jess corrected then smirked. "It's good to know the anti-aging cream is working, though."

"Uh huh," Davis nodded. "Well, good luck to you," he said, sounding as if he had already one the game.

"You, too," Jess forced out, completely thrilled when Coach Davis headed back over to his team, which was also all girls.

Stone turned to Jess. "Don't let him get to you. These rival coaches are huge asses."

"Completely noted," Jess nodded.

          It took no time for parents to show up for the game, all sitting on the benches that had been set up in the park. Jess looked around, noticing that the only mother that did not seem to be there was Ms. Brookes, Rosa's mom.

          The time soon came for the coaches to huddle up their teams to go over a quick game plan for the first play. The Red Wolves huddled around Jess, Kathy making her way to the front of the group.

"All right, guys," Jess began. "This is what we've been practicing for. Let's do this right but only do up to your best. Don't go crazy out there and remember, no sliding into the bases. We don't need any busted heads out there." A few giggles escaped the girls at that. "OK, hands in." Jess held out his hand, signaling for the rest of them to put theirs on top of his. "One, two, three..."

"Red Wolves!" they all exclaimed then broke apart from their team handshake.

          Both teams took their positions on the large baseball diamond. As the game started things looked good for the Red Wolves, especially with Kathy's pitching. When the third girl on the Hot Spots team came up to bat Kathy was ready for her.

          The blonde girl tossed the ball out at the other girl. The child from the Hots Spots whacked at the ball with her bat, sending it flying high. Kathy could not believe her eyes as the girl ran to first plate.

"That OK," Jess called out to Kathy.

Kathy just nodded a little, a completely forlorn look on her face.

          It was soon the Red Wolves' turn to go up to bat. Jess's team all stood lined up, him wondering which one should be up first.

"Well... any volunteers?" Jess finally asked, showing he had full confidence in all the girls.

Everyone turned their attention towards Rosa, catching her off guard. "Why are you looking at me like that?" the brown eyed child asked defensively.

"Rosa's the best batter ever," Ellen said, pointing at Rosa. "Let her do it!"

"Rosa?" Jess said to the girl, clearly meaning that it was entirely up to her.

"What?" Rosa couldn't believe her ears "No! I can't—"

Jess gave her a glare and reprimanded, "I said don't ever say can't." He turned to the entire team. "Look, guys, I better not ever hear can't on this team again. We've come too far, tried too hard. We are not giving up now. You got it?"

"Got it," they all replied simultaneously.

Jess looked down at his brown haired batter. "So, Rosa, cut the whining, get you're butt out there, and grab that bat."

Rosa finally stood. "OK," she agreed determined.

          The players took their places again. The game was near an end. Rosa picked up the bat and held it tightly, trying to stay focused. The pitcher of the other team tossed the ball out at her and Rosa swung the bat, smacking the ball and sending it flying high. She took off then, running to the bases, her teammates shouting cheers for her. Rosa landed on the last base... safe!

"Score!" the announcer cried. "The Red Wolves win!"

          Every member of the Red Wolves team raced out to Rosa, patting her on the back and screaming cheers. Rosa looked around, amazed, a large smile on her face.

Coach Davis walked up to Jess, shaking his hand. "Um, good job," Davis forced out.

"Thanks," Jess nodded then looked towards his team, going over. Rosa looked up at him. They stared at each other for a moment before Rosa ran out and wrapped her small arms around his legs. Jess, taken back by the display of emotion, knelt down and hugged her tightly. "Good job, kiddo," he whispered to her.

"Thanks, Coach Jess," Rosa whispered back.

Jess, finally breaking his hug from Rosa, looked at the rest of the girls. "Good job," he said. "You guys did it."

"Well, I did have a little help," Kathy said proudly.

The girls filled with giggles; Jess laughed as well.

          All of a sudden Rosa felt her arm get yanked and she looked up into the angry eyes of her mother. The blonde woman looked completely fumed.

"There you are!" Ms. Brookes snapped. "God, how long does a damn game last?"

Jess looked over at Ms. Brookes. "Hey, if it's OK, I thought I'd take the team out for pizza or somethin'," he said.

Ms. Brookes stared closely at Jess before replying angrily, "No." She then took off, pulling Rosa along fiercely.

Jess shook his head and went off after them. "Hey," he called after the blonde woman. "Wait." She turned to him. "Is there a problem here?"

"No," she snapped. "Just leave us alone. We're going home."

"Mommy, ouch," Rosa moaned as her mother held her hand tightly.

"Ms. Brookes, can you please let Rosa go out with the team?" Jess asked.

"Mommy," Rosa moaned again.

Ms. Brookes glared down at her daughter and suddenly began to shake her violently. "Just shut up! We're going home."

Jess looked horrified at the display. "Hey, take it easy," he said to Ms. Brookes.

"I told you to mind your own business, Jess!" the blonde cried all too familiarly then realized her slip up.

Jess stared at her closely. "Hold on. Don't I know you?" he asked.

"N-no. I've never seen you before." The woman turned to leave again, yanking Rosa along.

Jess grabbed the woman and spun her around. "Shane... is that you?"

Ms. Brookes was taken aback. "It's Shane Brookes," she uttered. "You never could learn my last name, huh, Jess?"

Jess just couldn't believe his eyes. "Shane... oh, God. I haven't seen you since..."

"Just be quiet!" Shane exclaimed. "Just—"

"Shane, stop," Jess interrupted her anger fest. "I want to have a word with Rosa's father. Maybe I should talk to him and—"

"You'll need a shovel," Shane said, her voice turning to hurt. "H-he died a while back."

"Mommy?" Rosa looked confused. "You know Coach Jess?"

"I told _you_ to shut up!" Shane yelled at her daughter.

"Hey!" Jess was appalled by the display. "Stop it."

Shane sighed angrily. "Jess, I've had a long day and the last thing I need to worry about is you. So just mind your business and stay the hell away from mine." She stormed off then, tugging Rosa along.

Jess shook his head slowly. Something wasn't right and he had to put a stop to it.

A/N: I am really tired. So if the ending of this chapter sucks then I am really sorry. I also do not have time to re-read because I am in a total hurry here. So, once again, I'm really, really sorry. Well, good night. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7 Dreams and Realities

PLAY BALL 

NOTE: I don't own these Gilmore Girls characters but I do love the show so much.

A/N: You guys are the best. I love how the reviews keep coming. It's making me get a warm and squishy feeling. I _love_ that feeling. Keep it up, OK? Now on with the story.

                                                    CHAPTER 7

            Rosa awoke the following Monday morning to the sound of birds chirping outside her window. She peeked out of one of her brown eyes before opening the other. The sun glowed through her thin pink curtains, making her bedroom shine.

            Rosa slipped on her bathrobe before going downstairs. Her nose quickly caught the scent of chocolate chip pancakes, her favorite breakfast. Shane stood over the stove, flipping the pancakes and smiled when she saw Rosa take a seat at the table.

"Good morning, honey," Shane greeted brightly. "Did you sleep OK?"

"Morning, Mommy," Rosa returned the greeting. "I had a dream about a monster."

"What kind of monster?" Rosa's dad asked, entering the kitchen.

Rosa smiled proudly as she said, "The cookie monster."

Shane and her husband shared a laugh at that.

"Here you go," Shane said, sitting a stack of pancakes in front of Rosa.

"Thanks," Rosa smiled.

"Oh, that reminds me," Mr. Brookes said, reaching into the inside pocket of his coat. "I saw this in the book store near my job and I thought you'd like it." He handed her a book; the Secret Garden.

Rosa grinned wildly. "Thanks, Daddy!" she exclaimed.

"Eat up, honey," Shane said to Rosa. "You'll be late for school."

Rosa nodded, sitting her book aside. She picked up the nearby fork and began to tear into her pancakes. All of a sudden Rosa's plate slipped off the table, smashing to bits on the floor. Rosa panicked and looked around at her parents.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

Her father smiled as he said, "Oh, now look what you've done, you silly thing." From out of nowhere Mr. Brookes vanished; as if he were being rubbed out with an eraser.

"Daddy!" Rosa cried.

"You made him leave." Rosa looked up at her mother, who now had a storming look on her face. "You made him leave!" she exclaimed again. "It's all _your_ fault. Everything is your fault."

"I didn't mean it," Rosa pleaded.

Shane got closer and closer on Rosa and kept chanting, "It's your fault."

**********End Dream**********

          Rosa released a gasp as she awoke that Sunday night after the game, her heart beating wildly. Before she could knock the sleep from her eyes Rosa heard what sounded like screaming coming from outside her door. She tipped out of bed and peeked out of the door.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a stupid kid?" a man snapped at Shane.

"You didn't ask," Shane snapped back.

"I ain't raising nobody's kid."

"Who asked you to?"

"I'm out of here," the man said.

"I didn't ask for the kid," Shane called after him, her voice now a plea. "Don't leave. Please."

"Call me when you drop that kid off at an orphanage." The front door slammed, making Rosa jump.

          She closed her door quietly, stepping back from it, knowing her mother would come in at any second to blame her for the man leaving. That's how it was; Shane met a man, he found out about Rosa, and then left her mother. It never failed. Rosa knew the reason her mother was so unhappy was because of her. She just knew it there could be no other reason. Rosa hated herself for it, more than anything.

          Jess wondered into the library of the school that Monday afternoon. He glanced up and down the fiction section, not really seeing anything worthwhile. It was the same in the non-fiction, science fiction, and other reading sections.

          Feeling boredom for the books, Jess's eyes glanced over at Rosa, who sat on the small couch in the library, her nose in a thin paperback book. He walked over and sat on the arm of the couch, Rosa clearly not noticing him.

"So you gonna take Sammy Sosa's job next?" Rosa looked up, startled by Jess's presence. "You can swing better than he can."

Rosa smiled sweetly. "Thanks, Coach Jess."

"No problem," Jess shrugged. "You played a good game. I just wish you could've gone out with us."

"Me, too," Rosa agreed dreamily. "But it was _my_ fault I couldn't go," she quickly added. "Mommy wanted me to do something at home."

"Uh huh," Jess nodded. "She seemed really mad, though."

"Not to me," Rosa whispered, turning back to her book.

"So what're you reading?" Jess asked her.

"Nothing," Rosa replied vaguely. "It's about a princess."

"Is it good?"

"It's just a dumb baby book," Rosa complained, sitting the thin book aside. "It's boring."

          Jess looked at her, amazed. Rosa was only six-years-old yet she always had a book with her; books that kids twice her age wouldn't be seen reading. Then there was Rosa's imagination, which was awfully wild.

"Oh, hey," Jess said, a memory hitting him. "Since you couldn't go out with us I..." he trailed off awkwardly as he handed her something. "I, uh, got you this." Rosa took a book from him. She skimmed the cover, seeing that it was the book, A Little Princess. It had the same author as the Secret Garden. "It was right by the pizza place," Jess added. Rosa starred at him strangely. "What? What is it?"

"Nothing," Rosa quickly shook her head. "Thanks, Coach Jess."

"No problem," Jess shrugged. "Anyway, while we're on the whole pizza thing, I thought I smelled some in the cafeteria. You up for it?"

Rosa thought about it then nodded with a light smile. "Sounds like fun."

Jess also nodded, "Thanks, Coach Jess."

"No problem," Jess shrugged. "Anyway, while we're on the whole pizza thing, I thought I smelled some in the cafeteria. You up for it?"

Rosa thought about it then nodded with a light smile. "Sounds like fun."

Jess also nodded, leading the way out of the library.

Rosa hugged her new book tightly as though it was the biggest bag of candy she had ever gotten. 

          Jess entered his apartment at nearly seven o'clock that evening. Usually he would have been exhausted from the day but his team hadn't had a practice so he wasn't as tired.

          After making a quick dinner and devouring it Jess saw that the time had changed to eight thirty. He thought about calling it an early night when his phone went off. Jess read the number on his cell phone and quickly recognized the caller.

"Rory," he whispered.

          Jess wanted to answer it hurriedly but did not want it to seem like he was waiting on a call from her. He waited what felt like forever to answer the ringing phone.

"Hello?" he greeted casually.

"Jess?" Rory's sweet voice returned the greeting on the other end.

"Unless you know some other guy who lives in LA with this exact same cell number then yeah, it's Jess."

"I see you're still witty."

"I'm witty now? What _is_ witty?"

"Hang on," Rory said.

"No."

"No, what?"

"You're going to go look in that jumbo dictionary of yours just to find the _exact_ definition of witty."

"I was not," Rory argued.

"Then where were you going?"

"Um... biscotti break?" Rory replied in a suggesting voice.

"_Right_. So, anyway, how have you been?" Jess asked her.

"Good," Rory answered simply. "My mom's good, Luke is good, and we're all just really... good."

"You bored?"

"I am not bored," Rory assured him. "But what about you? What's going on? How's the teaching?"

"Watching little kids run around? It's OK I guess," Jess replied. "We won our first game. That reminds me. You won't believe it."

"What?"

"One of the girls on my team's mother is Shane."

"Shane?" Rory questioned quizzically. "That's interesting."

"What's with that tone in your voice?"

"Nothing. It's just that I can't believe Shane went to LA after she got pregnant."

"You knew she was pregnant?"

"According to Lane she got pregnant right before you left; then she just disappeared."

"What about her husband?" Jess asked now curious.

"Husband?" Rory repeated. "What husband? No one knows who the father is." Jess suddenly turned into stone silence. "You know what's funny? For a minute we all though the father was you but the only way for someone to actually get pregnant is to—" Rory suddenly heard a click then the dial tone. "Hello? Jess? Are you there?"

          Jess sat completely frozen, holding his cell phone in his right hand. The weight of the world suddenly fell down on him with a booming crash.

A/N: Next up more fun and angst. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8 Missing

PLAY BALL 

NOTE: I don't own these Gilmore Girls characters but I do love the show so much.

A/N: You guys are the best. I love how the reviews keep coming. It's making me get a warm and squishy feeling. I _love_ that feeling. Keep it up, OK? Now on with the story.

                                                    CHAPTER 8

          Jess practically marched through the hallways of the school the next day. He had been up for most of the day looking up phone books for Shane's number. When he had finally found it she had refused to pick up.

"God, come on, Shane," Jess urged as her phone continued to ring.

"Morning, Coach." Jess looked over and saw Rosa's teacher and quickly rushed up to her.

"Mrs. Taylor, hi," Jess greeted quickly. "I really need to see Rosa. Is she in your class?"

Mrs. Taylor turned to look at him. "Rosa didn't come to school today." Jess looked confused. "Her mother didn't call the school either."

"Great," Jess sighed annoyed. He headed for the front double doors of the school.

As he went out Shane walked in, both bumping into each other.

"Shane, _finally_," Jess said.

"I don't have time for you." Shane started to walk pass him. "My kid is missing."

Jess went to stand in front of her. "What do you mean? She's not here."

"What do you mean she's not here?"

"I mean unless Rosa has finally mastered the ultimate power of invincibility then she's not here."

"I do not believe this," Shane grumbled. "Damn it. She just took off."

"Good." Jess folded his arms. "Maybe then she'll get a break from your fists."

Shane looked at him incredulously. "What are you talking about?" she asked cooly.

"Don't play dumb," Jess said then shrugged. "But I guess in your case there's really no playing involved."

"I don't have time for this." Shane turned and exited the school.

Jess followed after her. "What's wrong, Shane? You can't handle the truth?"

"Just get away from me," Shane said all too calmly.

"You never seemed like an abuser when we were dating."

"You didn't know _anything_ about me when we were dating."

"Is that why you didn't tell me about our daughter?" Shane suddenly stopped in her tracks and slowly turned and faced his brown eyes. "That's right. I know Rosa's mine, Shane."

"You don't anything," Shane said as she began to walk again.

Jess jogged up to her. "I know why you didn't tell me when you got a good look at me at the game. You were afraid I'd find out about those bruises."

"You suddenly care about me?" Shane kept marching. "You weren't anywhere to be seen when I was pregnant."

"You didn't think to tell me you were gonna have my child."

"I had to get away!" Shane suddenly exclaimed, turning around to face him. "People already thought I was a slut for dating you, especially your little girlfriend... Trory."

"Rory," Jess corrected firmly.

"I don't care! Just stay away from me and stay away from Rosa." Before Shane could walk again Jess grabbed her wrist.

"If you think I'm going to let you keep hurting her, you're in for a suprise, lady."

Shane just snatched away and stormed off.

Jess went back towards the school and climbed into his car, immediately driving off.

          Jess drove up and down the streets of LA, thinking of places a child like Rosa would go. He went to every nearby book store and library that he spotted on the way. Jess's mind could not help but race. One moment he was Rosa's gym teacher and the next he's her... father. It just seemed impossible.

          However impossible it seemed the pieces all seemed to fit together. Shane got pregnant right before Jess left and he _had_ slept with her, mainly using her only for the physical. He hadn't cared for Shane, not the way he had for Rory.

          Sure, it was possible that Jess hadn't been the only person Shane had slept with. That just wasn't the case, though. Rosa had Jess's eyes, his hair, plus she was smart, very much like Jess. There was no doubt in Jess's mind. He was her father; definitely.

          After a couple hours of driving around, searching the area, Jess's mind could only focus on Rosa. They had only known each other a short time yet Jess felt closer to her than he did anyone on the team. Her imagination floated all through Jess's mind; Like when she had tried to trick him into taking her to McDonald's. A sudden light bulb went off on top of Jess's head. That McDonald's! She could have went there.

          Jess quickly turned his car around and speeded towards the McDonald's Rosa had tricked him into taking her to.

          Just as Jess had suspected Rosa sat at a double seat table in the McDonald's, reading the book Jess had gotten for her, lost in her own world. A passing janitor walked up to Rosa's table.

"Hey, little lady," he greeted with a smile. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

Rosa flashed her brown eyes up at him. "I don't go to school," she whispered.

"Oh, really?"

"Nope," Rosa shook her head. "I used to go to school then it blew up and all the kids went flying on bricks. I fell in front of the McDonald's."

The janitor nodded in amusement before going back to mopping.

          When Rosa looked up from her book again she saw a police officer enter the restaurant and walked up to one employee who stood behind a cash register.

"Excuse me, Miss," the officer said, pulling a picture from his pocket. "This little girl was reported to be in this area. Have you seen her? Her name is Rosa Brookes." The woman behind the register examined the photo closely.

          Rosa held her book tightly before getting down from where she sat and slipped towards the door. The officer glanced down at her then looked at the picture he held. He called after Rosa, "Hey," but the girl just raced out of the McDonald's.

          Rosa ran and ran, looking back to see that the officer wasn't far behind. She speeded up as fast as she could before smack crashing into someone. Rosa, panicking, glanced up into Jess's brown eyes.

"Rosa," he sighed with relief. "There you are."

"Coach Jess!" Rosa suddenly exclaimed. "Come on. We gotta go." She tugged on his arm.

"Whoa. It's OK," Jess said, attempting to calm her. He wriggled his hands a little before finally lifting the small child up. "Come on."

          Jess headed over to his car and sat Rosa in the back seat, the officer coming up too late to see that the child was Rosa. Jess went around to the front of the car and drove off. Rosa sighed with relief, seeing that the officer had no idea where she was.

          Jess took them both back to his building and up to the apartment. Rosa sat on his couch, hugging her knees. She glanced down at the book that she had sat on the floor, as if it were her prized possession. Jess soon re-entered the room, carrying a tray.

"Hey." He caught Rosa's attention and she looked up at him. "I didn't know what you liked." Jess pulled over his coffee table and sat the tray down on it. "I don't exactly have much kid related food."

Rosa looked at the plate of cookies he had on the tray, next to a cup of chocolate milk. She slowly took one of the store bought cookies and bit into it then immediately devoured it.

Rosa smiled, "Chocolate and cinnamon. That's my favorite."

"Yeah, well, they were on sale," Jess shrugged. Rosa sipped at the chocolate milk. "Rosa, we gotta... talk."

Rosa sat down the glass of milk, a chocolate mustache on her upper lip. "What's wrong, Coach Jess?"

Jess sat his hand down on her left forearm as he said, "Well, it's just that—"

"Ouch," Rosa winced, taking her arm away.

"What is it?" Jess asked with concern.

"Nothing," Rosa replied quickly.

"No." Jess shook his head seriously. "Rosa, let me see."

Rosa sighed and slowly tugged her sleeve up, revealing a large bruise that was so dark it was nearly black. Jess's eyes widened; he could not believe it.

"It was my fault," Rosa explained abruptly. "I—"

"No," Jess interrupted her with a sudden snap. "Rosa, look, I know you like to make up stories and you're good at it but you have to tell me the truth."

"No!" Rosa shouted unexpectedly. "I don't have to tell you anything."

Jess could not believe her tone. "Yes, you do," he said amazingly firm.

"Why?" Rosa asked him.

Jess thought about it for a moment before finally replying, "Because I'm your father." Rosa looked at him in disbelief. "I'm your father, Rosa," Jess said again, unable to believe his own words.

          Before Rosa could say anything Jess's front door burst open with a pair of police officers, Shane right behind them. She ran up to the couch where Jess and Rosa sat.

"There she is," Shane said. "That's my daughter."

"What's going on?" Jess questioned. "Shane?"

One officer said to Jess, "Sir, you're under arrest for kidnapping a minor."

A/N: I left it on a cliff hanger. That is wrong of me. Well, I'll update soon. Please review! Also I'm sorry if something in my last story was repeated. I'll try not to let that happen again.


	9. Chapter 9 Running Again

PLAY BALL 

NOTE: I don't own these Gilmore Girls characters but I do love the show so much.

A/N: You guys are the best. I love how the reviews keep coming. It's making me get a warm and squishy feeling. I _love_ that feeling. Keep it up, OK? Now on with the story.

                                                    CHAPTER 9

"A-arrested?" Jess choked out. "What are you talking about?"

"Sir," the female officer said to Jess. "We have witnesses that say they saw you take the child somewhere."

"I found her," Jess defended himself. "Shane had gone into full throttle crazy mode on her and I was only trying to help Rosa."

"Don't take him away," Rosa pleaded, grabbing onto Jess's arm.

Shane yanked Rosa away and pulled her closely. "She's delirious," Shane assured the officers. "He drugged her up or something. She doesn't know what she's saying."

"Mr. Mariano, I'm afraid we're going to have to take you in," the male officer said again.

"I'm this child's father," Jess blurted out before he even realized what he said. "Last time I checked a guy couldn't kidnap his own kid."

The female officer turned to Shane and asked, "Is this true, Miss?"

"Not a word," Shane replied firmly.

"Oh, yeah, believe _her_," Jess said dryly, getting the cops' attention. "Believe the one who has been using this kid for a punching bag."

"That's not true!" Shane exclaimed, standing.

"Like hell it isn't," Jess snapped at her.

Shane got in his face. "Who are you to—?"

"Stop it now!" Rosa suddenly shrieked, getting the attention of all four adults in the room. "Just stop it! He didn't kidnap me. I ran away. It's all my fault. I was bad. Don't hurt him, _please_!"

"She's putting all of this on herself," the female officer said to her partner.

The other officer sighed, "Classic sign of abuse."

"You're not really going to buy into this are you?" Shane asked the officers. "She's just a stupid kid."

"A lot smarter than you," Jess commented with a shrug.

Before Shane could snap at him again the male officer interjected with, "Mr. Mariano, if this really is your daughter you're going to have to take some kind of a test."

"She _is_ mine," Jess assured them. "Just look at her."

"I never touched this man!" Shane cried, yanking onto Rosa once more. "He's a liar. Arrest him already."

"No!" Rosa shouted again, once again getting everyone's attention. "It's all _my_ fault." She suddenly took off running.

"Rosa!" Jess called after her, following, along with the others.

          Rosa speeded off as fast as she could out of the building, heading down the street. She did not even look back to see the others following her. Rosa ran and ran, not really knowing where she was going exactly. She just knew that she had to get away from Shane and Jess, if he really was her daddy, as well. She would only be trouble to them; Rosa just knew it.

          The brown haired girl, not at all looking where she was going, raced out into the middle of the street. A driver, who had not expected Rosa to run out the way she did, tried to stop his car immediately, as it headed right for the child.

Rosa suddenly felt herself get scooped up and pulled back onto the sidewalk. She looked up into the brown eyes of Jess.

The man in the car poked his head out of his window. "Hey, watch it!" he yelled then drove off.

The officers and Shane ran up as Jess held Rosa closely before putting her down. "What goes through your head exactly?" Jess asked the child. "I'm starting to wonder..."

"Is she all right?" the female officer asked.

Shane grabbed onto Rosa's wrist and shook her. "What is wrong with you, you stupid brat?" she spat at her. Shane shook Rosa even harder. "You are such a little bitch!"

The officers could not believe their eyes. "Ms. Brookes, take it easy," the male one said.

Shane just continued to rant. "I hate you," she yelled at Rosa. "I wish I never had you!"

Tears welled up in Rosa's eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Sorry?" Shane repeated, her voice rising. "Sorry!" She suddenly smacked Rosa across the face, knocking her down.

"Hey!" Jess did not know whether to grab Rosa or choke Shane. His fatherly instincts took over when he scooped Rosa up.

"Get away from her!" Shane reached out for Jess but the female officer took hold of her wrist.

"Ma'am, we're going to have to take you in," she said.

"What?" Shane exclaimed.

"Mommy?" Rosa wept.

"Shush," Jess hushed her. "It'll be OK." The officers guided them all into the police car, ready to ask Jess some questions. "It'll be OK," Jess whispered again.

A/N: Well, this story is coming to an end. Sad, isn't it? Please review so I can update really quickly.


	10. Chapter 10 Custody

PLAY BALL 

NOTE: I don't own these Gilmore Girls characters but I do love the show so much.

A/N: Here's the last chapter, people. I hope you enjoy this one even though it is really short.

                                                    CHAPTER 10

          Down at the police station everything had been pretty much cleared. Shane had actually told the truth. She had admitted that Rosa really was Jess's child and that she really had been abusing the girl.

          Jess and Rosa sat in the waiting room of the station, waiting on what would happen next. Rosa's body took up an entire seat, as she held her knees up to her chest, hugging them tightly. Jess tried to look at different objects lying around the office but his mind could not stay focused. His mind was on Rosa, _only_ Rosa.

A blonde police officer walked up to Jess and Rosa then. "Mr. Mariano?"

Jess looked up at her. "One guess what you're about to say," he muttered.

"It checked out, sir," the officer started. "Rosa here is your daughter. The mother just spilled it all."

"I guess I called that one," Jess sighed.

          The officers at the station kept Jess and Rosa there for a while longer, as they had to go over legal facts. Shane would not be allowed to visit Rosa unless she got the necessary amount of counseling. Until then Rosa would be entirely in Jess's care.

          When Jess and Rosa were finally released they headed out of the station they went to sit on the bench next to a bus stop so as to get back to Jess's building.

Rosa sat swinging her legs back and forth, confusion echoing in her mind. "Coach Jess?"

Jess looked down at her, still unable to believe that he was all hers. "Let me guess. Questions, right?"

Rosa's confusion became obvious when she said, "What's going on? Where's Mommy?"

Jess sighed and looked at her closely. "Rosa... Shane needs a lot of help right now. Do you know why?"

Rosa looked sheepish as she replied, "Because I'm bad?"

Jess shook his head. "No. It's not you. It's because she hurt you. We don't want her to do it anymore so we're just gonna get away for a while, OK?"

"O-OK," Rosa whispered. "Um, are you... are you my daddy?"

Jess actually fidgeted then, unable to believe his answer. "Yes... I am. I know that sounds crazy but I am."

"Really?" Jess nodded. "That's weird. Are you still my coach?"

He nodded again. "You're stuck with me."

"Are you stuck with me, too?"

"Yeah. I guess we both lucked out."

"I like that," Rosa murmured.

          Jess found himself reaching out and playing with her hair. Rosa suddenly rested against him, clearly tired from everything that had been happening. As the bus pulled up Jess lifted Rosa up and together, father and daughter headed home.

A/N: Well, that's the end. At least for now. I hope you guys enjoyed this story, though, because I did. I'm also sorry that this chapter fell flat and was so short. Well, please review this final chapter. Here is sneak preview to the sequel called Forever After:

          It's almost Halloween time and Jess is adjusting to being the father of a six-year-old. On a road trip to Stars Hallow Jess plans for Rosa to meet Luke... and, of course, Rory!


End file.
